Sleepover at Renge's
by ShizukaMinori
Summary: Haruhi's missing her bag and during her search, finds that Renge had it. Renge makes a deal that if Haruhi sleeps over at her house, she'll give the bag back. Haruhi, wanting her bag back, accepts. Now, what happens when Haruhi stays over at the Self Appointed Host Club Manager's house? WARNING: Yuri/GirlxGirl.


It was afterschool and Haruhi walked down the hallways to the Third Music Room and slowly pushed the door open. She had forgotten her bag, although she could have swore she'd grabbed it before. She pushed it all the way open and looked around. "I thought it would be in here..." She said quietly, shaking her head and looking around.

"Hey Haruhi!" She heard a voice ring out from a corner in the room. "Renge?" She asked, recognizing the voice. "Well of course." Renge said, smiling. Haruhi looked at her and frowned slightly. "You have my bag?" She asked, noticing her bag was in Renge's hands. "Yeah...took it when you didn't notice." Renge said, grinning. "Can I have it back?" Haruhi asked, crossing her arms a little. "Please?" She added. "You'll get it back, on one condition." Renge said. "As Manager of the Host Club.." She began. "You should totally stay at my place." She insisted, pointing at Haruhi. "If you don't, I won't give it back." She added, shaking her head.

Haruhi stood there and shook her head. "Please, I just want it back." She insisted. She thought for a moment and sighed. She needed her stuff, since it had all her money and everything she needed for school. The self-proclaimed 'Manager' of the Host Club had a way of being stubborn, and she knew there was no way she was going to reason with her. "Fine, I'll stay at your house, just let me tell my father." She said, shaking her head. "My cell phone is in the bag though." She added. Renge nodded and pulled it out. "The one the twins gave you?" She asked, handing Haruhi the cell phone from the bag. Haruhi nodded and dialed her father's number, letting it ring.

"Hey sweety, what are you calling about?" Haruhi's father, Ryouji, more commonly know as Ranka, asked Haruhi. "Uh, I'm going to be staying at my friend Renge's house, do you mind?" Haruhi asked. "Not at all!" Ranka exclaimed, sounding happy that his daughter finally had a girl friend to stay with. "Alright...uh, Goodbye." Haruhi said, before ending the call. "Good! So you're staying with me, right?" Renge exclaimed, walking over to Haruhi.

"Yeah, I am." Haruhi said, sighing a little. "Don't act so bumed...We'll have fun!" Renge insisted. Haruhi nodded. "Alright, fine." She muttered, before feeling Renge grab ahold of her arm. "Let's go!" Renge insisted.

_**After the Car ride to Renge's**_

Haruhi and Renge both got out of the car and Renge unlocked the door to her house, which was pretty huge. "What are we going to do, if you don't mind me asking?" Haruhi asked. "Have fun, of course. Being the manager of the host club makes it easy for me to plan fun stuff." Renge insisted, holding open the door as Haruhi walked in. It was impressive, and you could easily tell it belonged to Renge, just based on the style of it. "It looks really...impressive." Haruhi began, before Renge grabbed her arm after setting down her stuff, and dragged her to one of the bedrooms. _"I actually have Haruhi staying with me...this is awesome!" _Renge thought, grinning and plopping down on the bed, making Haruhi fall ontop of her. "You just wanna talk about secrets?" Renge asked. "Er..." Haruhi began. "Good! Alright, so...is there anyone you have a crush on?" Renge asked, not waiting for her reply. "N-No!" Haruhi said, thrown off by the question. Renge looked a little disappointed, but knew Haruhi would never admit to having a crush on anyone. "Oh, well I do." Renge said, flipping Haruhi over onto her back, and looking down at her. "Oh, really? Who?" Haruhi asked. "Guess." Renge said.

"Tamaki?" Haruhi guessed, recieving a glare from Renge. "No way." Renge said. "Uh, Kyouya?" Haruhi tried again. "Kaoru, Hikaru, Mori, Honey? Heck, even Nekozawa?" Haruhi listed out. "No, of course not...especially not Nekozawa." Renge said, sighing at how ignorant Haruhi seemed. "Let me give you a hint." Renge said, bending down even further and kissing Haruhi. "Renge! S-Stop!" Haruhi stuttered. Renge just ignored her and took the chance to slide her slick tongue into Haruhi's mouth, causing her to moan. Renge explored Haruhi's mouth with her tongue before finally playing with Haruhi's tongue using her own. Haruhi placed her hands on Renge's chest and tried to push her off. "Renge! I don't like this!" Haruhi exclaimed when Renge stopped for air. "Why, is it because I'm not Tamaki!" Renge asked angrily. "Because I'm a girl? I thought you believed gender didn't matter!" Renge insisted, feeling tears sting her eyes as she got off the bed and sat at the edge, holding the tears back from pouring out of her brown eyes.

"No! I didn't mean it like that...it's just..." Haruhi stuttered. How did she mean it? She was trying to find a way to comfort Renge, but didn't know how. "I like you too! I-I'm not good with feelings, you should know that!" Haruhi insisted. "Y-You do?" Renge asked, looking at her. Haruhi felt her face turn a bright red as she nodded. "Yes...I do." She admitted. "Just, please don't cry...I'll do anything." Haruhi pleaded. Renge smiled a little and moved closer to Haruhi, before pulling Haruhi in for a kiss, sliding her tongue back into Haruhi's mouth, playing with Haruhi's tongue using her own and smirking as she ran her hand up Haruhi's shirt, and pushing past her bra to reach her soft breasts and and massaging one, and playing with her already hard pink nipple, causing her to moan.

Renge stopped for a moment and removed Haruhi's shirt and bra, and sucking on one nipple, and sliding her hand down to Haruhi's panties through her pants, pressing on her clit through them, earning a gasp and a shaky breath. "N-Not down there." She said. "Why not?" Renge asked, smiling and peeling away her panties after she removed the other girl's pants. "It's embarrassing!" Haruhi insisted. "You shouldn't feel embarrassed..." Renge began as she got Haruhi's panties off completely. "I think you're body is beautiful...your body and your personality." She said, smiling and looking at Haruhi's lower privates. "You shave down there?" She asked, lightly touching her entrance. Haruhi blushed. "Y-Yeah." She said quietly, looking away. "Cute...that will make things easier." Renge said, before lightly licking her entrance and up to her clit, making Haruhi moan suddenly. "Look how wet you are…"Renge said, making Haruhi blushed "You like it when I touch you, don't you?" Renge teased. Haruhi's face turned redder by the matter of seconds. Renge kissed her friend's neck then moved down to her breast kissing the nipple. Haruhi flinched at this, seeing how sensitive she was, Renge began to suck on the nipple and with another hand she groped her right breast playing with the nipple with her index finger.

"Ha Ahhh R-Renge-chan ha s-so good…" Haruhi panted out. Her eyes were closed letting her friend take over, pleasuring her, making her wetter. She never realized how talented Renge was at doing things like this. Renge slowly stopped sucking on Haruhi's left breast then kissed her stomach and moved down to the girl's womanhood. Haruhi blushed felling the breath of Renge against her. Renge slowly lick all the way up Haruhi's clit again, making her immediately flinch at the action. Renge then began to dip her tongue inside Haruhi hitting her sweet spot.

"Ahhh!" Haruhi rose up with her elbows from the sudden action. It felt so good so raw and warm, Haruhi never that she would ever have such feelings for her friend. But she was thankfully proved wrong because of Renge. Her heart was beating harder as she looked down to see Renge pleasure herself from thrusting her tongue inside of her. She jerked her head back at the wave of pleasure. As Haruhi jerked Renge rubbed herself harder, she was moaning while thrusting her tongue inside her friend. Haruhi tasted so good to Renge it was better then she could ever imagine. Renge couldn't take it anymore. If she continued like this she would sure to cum soon.

She took her tongue out of the girl and just stares up at her with lust. Haruhi looked down at Renge confused and slightly disappointed, "W-Why did you stop?" Haruhi asked. Renge chuckled at this then kissed the girl deeply. Haruhi moaned in the kiss but still confused why the girl had stop. Renge pushed the girl down and then Renge slipped her underwear off. Haruhi stared up at Renge as she spread her legs then making one of the go up wrapping her arms around then she moved her hips closer to Haruhi's having both their vaginas pressed perfectly together. Feeling how wet Renge was made Haruhi gasp at the contact between the both of them, it felt so good.

Renge smirked down at her friend then asked her, "Are you ready Haruhi-chan?" Haruhi slowly nodded even though she was clueless to what Renge was going to do next.

Renge's smirk widens then she rubbed against Haruhi making herself rise up. Haruhi's back arched from this almost lifting herself from the bed. Renge then rubbed back down making Haruhi's head jerk back. Renge continued to rub up and down but a little faster making the contact more intense then it already was.

"G-God Haruhi-chan..." Renge moaned, her eyes were close rubbing against Haruhi harder. Haruhi's eyes were half way closed, feeling total ecstasy, the knot in her lower stomach tighten to ever move Renge made towards her. She moaned at each movement, the thrill of the girl rubbing against made her face heat up easily. Renge stared down at the girl while rubbing her. She was lucky to not cum right then and there at the sight before her. Haruhi's back was arched high and her eyes were halfway closed filled with total lust. Renge licked her lips staring at her brown-eyed friend. She then decided to jerk her hips fast against Haruhi to rub harder against the girl.

Renge jerk her head back letting out a low moan, "Haruhi…ah~" she ended with a slight hiss. She felt her movements get less organize the closer she was.

Haruhi notice that Renge was the only one moving making both of them feel good. So she decided to start moving along with Renge to make the contact more intense. It felt amazing… Renge never imagine to be making love to her dear friend in Renge's own house. But it was an event she was glad that was occuring.

Haruhi felt herself buck her hips after a surge of pleasure came out randomly. "Renge-chan! Aaah!" Haruhi screamed seeing nothing but the white abyss.

The scream made Renge jerk her hips harder causing the movements get rougher then one last glance is what brought her to her orgasm.

"Haruhi-chan!" she moaned loudly out. They both stayed there like that panting, Renge then let go of Haruhi's leg letting it fall to the side gently. She lay on top of the girl pressing her flat chest against her breast caressing her cheek. Haruhi smiled clapping the hand that rested on her cheek. But she couldn't help but frown.

Renge's smile disappeared at the frown, "What's wrong Haruhi-chan? Did you not like it?" She asked. "No, but I was thinking...we need to do this more." Haruhi said, smiling a little. Renge let out a laugh and sighed. "Yeah, I suppose we should have done this sooner too." She said, curling up against the girl. "That was...tiring" She replied, closing her eyes. Haruhi smiled. "Hey Renge, can I tell you something?" She asked. "Hm..go ahead." Renge replied sleepily. "I love you." Haruhi said softly, hugging Renge.

"Love you too."


End file.
